This invention relates to the field of mattresses equipped to accommodate a bedpan system.
Conventional bedpan systems pose many problems for the person using the bedpan as well as the attendant helping the person. Such difficulties include rolling the person over on his or her side, placing the bedpan on the bed, rolling the person onto the bedpan for use and off of the bedpan after use. The difficulties associated with rolling the person often lead to the person slipping off the bedpan and onto the mattress, thus soiling the bed linens and the person""s garments. Further, if the person is very large or completely immobile, there is a high probability that the attendant may become injured by the physical exertion associated with moving the large or immobile person onto and off of the bedpan. Such problems can cause embarrassing, uncomfortable, and potentially dangerous circumstances for both the person and the attendant.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the problems associated with the use of conventional bedpan systems. Some attempts have included mattresses with cavities for accepting a bedpan. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,610 and 6,243,898 B1 disclose mattresses with plugs which must be manually removed and inserted in order to expose a cavity equipped to accept a bedpan assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,565 also discloses a mattress with a cavity, the cavity being closed by way of a slidable plug. These attempts do not provide for the careful positioning of the bedpan directly under the person such that the risks of leaks or spills in the cavity or on the person are avoided. Moreover, use of the removable plugs generally disadvantageously requires some movement of the person.
Other attempts have included placing inflatable mattresses or devices equipped to accept a bedpan assembly on top of a conventional mattress. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,721 discloses an inflatable mattress with an access area to accommodate a bedpan in its middle section. The inflatable mattress is laid upon a standard mattress and, when inflated, lifts the person so that the bedpan can be inserted under him or her. U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,368B1 discloses an inflatable support device which is affixed to a conventional mattress and which can accommodate a bedpan once inflated. With these types of arrangements, the person is deprived of the comforts of a conventional mattress and may be left in an awkward position when on the inflated mattress or device.
To overcome the problems associated with the use of conventional bedpan systems, there is needed a mattress and bedpan system which provides for the careful placement of a bedpan directly under a person with minimal movement of the person, minimal physical exertion of the attendant, and minimal risk of leaks or spills on the mattress or person when the bedpan is being used or removed.
These needs are met in accordance with the present invention which provides a mattress system having a mattress with a top surface and a bottom surface. A cavity is arranged in the mattress. The cavity is open at least toward the top surface (and optionally a lateral side area of the mattress as well) and has a defined size. An expandable cushion is arranged in the cavity. The expandable cushion can advantageously fill the cavity in an expanded state so as to provide a comfortable mattress, and, in a contracted state, allow for a human waster container, such as a bedpan or wastebag, to be inserted (from either the top or the side) into the cavity for use by a person lying on the mattress. This advantageously minimizes, or eliminates, movement of the person in order to facilitate use of the bedpan or wastebag.
In another embodiment of the invention, in order to facilitate the person""s personal and private hygiene, the mattress may also be equipped with a bidet system capable of being operable by the person using the bedpan or wastebag. The bidet system permits the release of a fluidic cleaning agent to the part of the person""s lower body exposed within the cavity thus permitting the person to clean him or herself immediately after use of the bedpan or wastebag.
In accordance with the present invention, a control system is operatively coupled with the expandable cushion to control the expansion and contraction thereof. In one embodiment, the cushion is an inflatable and deflatable cushion. Of course, other means for expanding the cushion can be used, such as liquid fluids, mechanical measures, or the like.
While the present invention is drawn to a mattress, it is applicable to any support structure with a top surface and a bottom surface on which a person may rest or recline. For example, a reclining chair, sofa, seat cushion, or the like may be provided with the cavity cushion system of the present invention. In that regard, it is intended the term mattress is to include any such support structure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.